


The Ghostly Misadventures of Magdalena

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Magdalena's Ghostly Misadventures [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Body Horror, Creepy, F/M, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Magdalena got into creepy and surreal misadventures with her new friends.





	1. Mallory Braided her hair

Magdalena was reading her favorite book when she saws Mallory braiding her hair.

"Mallory what are you doing?!"

Mallory said "I'm braiding my hair"

Magdalena's jaw dropped. "Uh Mallory"

Mallory said "What" 

Magdalena pulled out a comb.

Mallory gulped.......

Enrique whistled as he closed the door.

But Enrique saws Magdalena brushing Mallory.

"Uh hi Enrique"

Magdalena nervously laughing "Hi Enrique"

Enrique's jaw dropped.


	2. Magdalena's Brain

Magdalena kicked the door open with the books she carried

Enrique said "Hey Mags whatcha got there"

Magdalena said "Enrique I just got the books from the library called The Chronicles of San Maridalena"

Magdalena squealed "I'm so excited it's finally here?!"

Enrique said "Mags Mags Mags if you read all the books something's scary is going to happen"

"I know"

Magdalena runs to her room where she all read the books.

But Magdalena notices the steam that comes out of her head.

Magdalena breathes in labor

Mallory said "What's going on"

And then Magdalena sneezed her brain out.

Enrique said "I told her something's scary is going to happen"

Magdalena's brain grows arms and legs which cause it to run away.

"Uh-oh"

"That's not good"

They see Magdalena turned gray.

"Mags are you okay"

Magdalena nodded.

"Wait you're not mad"

"And that means we're gonna help you get your brain back"

Clock transition

At the store, a boy picked a scary game.

"Mami can I play this game please"

"Carino I Don t think this game is too scary for you"

But Magdalena's brain scares a mother and child.

"We made it"

Enrique puts Magdalena's brain back in her head.

Magdalena awakes.

"What's going on"

"You're awake"


	3. Viernes Negro

Open to Magdalena's house, which is decorated with various skull-themed lights. Magdalena's mom places a plate of arroz con andules on the table and takes a seat.

"Happy Thanksgiving Magdalena"

Cut to a sack seated across the table with a wig resembling Magdalena's hair.

"I wish Magdalena didn't have to work tonight.

Cut to Mallory putting up a poster that reads, "Bebe Fantasma ON SALE!")

"Why do we have to work tonight?! Right now I should be home, eating Mom's delicious Strawberry & Cream Cheese Pastelitos! It's our tradition every year."

"Well, every year our tradition is to open this door for Black Friday at 6:00 pm - (looks at watch, which reads 5:50) in ten minutes - so a bunch of dumb shoppers can buy whatever dumb new toy is out for their kids."

"(holding a container with a ghostly baby inside) This here is Bebe Fantasma! Heh, she laughs. That's her main feature."

"Look, sometimes you just gotta work on a holiday."

"But why-y-yy?"

"Well ya see Mags, although this season is marketed as a joyful time for families, the compulsory merriment, hyper-commercialism, and gratuitous spending make it end up doing more harm than good. Basically, there's no real good reason for it."

"A-hem! You're absolutely correct, Enrique. Black Friday is a silly thing. We should shut down the store for tonight, and instead take this precious time to be around people we love. Welp, see ya at Clarita's, Magdalena!"

"Well that's nice."

"Yeah! I gotta call my mom and dad and tell them I'm coming home."

"I should text Lynn and see what's up."

"Heheh, now I can go home and have strawberry and cream cheese pastelitos with mami!"

"It's gonna be so nice having a normal, traditional holiday."

"It sure will. See you guys on Monday!"

(The trio exit the botanica only to see an endless line of people filling the entire plaza.)

"Great now what"

Magdalena, Mallory and Enrique end up selling the Bebe Fantasma toys to the customers.

Magdalena, Mallory and Enrique pants.


	4. Announcement

Hey guys I have a annoucment......

Wednesday February 13 I'm going to Black Tap with my class.

Thursday February 14 is Valentine's Day. I give my mom and Graciela Valentine's cards.

Friday February 15 I have a IEP meeting.


End file.
